civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Pala (Dharmapala)
The Pala Empire led by Dharmapala is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Pala Empire The Pala Empire (8th - 12th centuries AD) was a kingdom in the northeast of India, centered in what is today Bengal, Bihar, and Bangladesh. The Pala Empire was founded by Gopala I, a warrior who unified the previously fragmented Bengal region. Gopala's successors, Dharmapala and Devapala, then expanded the empire greatly; the Pala become one part of the "Kannauj Triangle," the trio of nations that controlled the bulk of the Indian subcontinent. After the death of Devapala, however, the Pala Empire could not be held together as strongly; they lost several key battles to the Rashtrakuta, and suffered a nearly-complete collapse. The Pala Empire saw a period of recovery during the reign of Mahipala I (r. 988-1038), who recovered large portions of Bengal and Bihar; however, his military record was mixed, as his empire was periodically invaded by the Chola. The later years of the Pala were also unsuccessful; they went through another brief resurgence under Ramapala (r. 1082-1124), but otherwise were plagued by both internal and external strife. Ultimately, ongoing internal tension caused the Pala to deteriorate into a group of smaller kingdoms, which would eventually be conquered by the Sena dynasty. The rulers of the Pala Empire were Mahayana Buddhists, and they were great patrons of Buddhist art and learning, building great viharas where monks could study. At their height, they also boasted trade contacts with the Abbasid Caliphate and Srivijaya. Dharmapala Dharmapala, the second Pala king, ruled for a forty-year period around the turn of the ninth century. His father, Gopala, had unified the Bengal and Bihar regions into the Pala heartland; Dharmapala built upon these achievements by expanding deep into northern India. As one leg of the "Kannauj Triangle," Dharmapala's reign was marked by persistent conflict with the western Gurjara-Pratihara and the southern Rashtrakuta; however, Dharmapala's rulership allowed the Pala to assert themselves as the dominant northern power, and Dharmapala took the title of Uttarapathasvamin - "Lord of the North." A great patron of Buddhism, Dharmapala embarked on an ambitious building program; chroniclers credit him with building as many as 50 monasteries. The greatest of these were Somapura, Vikramshila, Odantapura, and Jagaddala; Dharmapala also revitalized the aging Nalanda mahavihara. Upon his death (in 810 or 820), Dharmapala maintained his position as the dominant ruler in northern India, and his son Devapala would go on to further expand the Pala Empire. Dawn of Man O great Dharmapala, emperor and uttarapathasvamin, may immeasurable light and life be upon you! You inherited the fledgling Pala Empire when it had only just unified Bengal and Bihar, and under your guiding hand, you were able to outmaneuver the Pratihara and Rashtrakuta, making your own domain the preeminent power in northern India. While overseeing this grand territorial expansion, you also found time to be a generous patron of Buddhism, building dozens of viharas in your empire. These great seats of learning stood for centuries, attracting Buddhist scholars from across Asia and truly proving that the Pala were India's greatest Buddhist empire. Dharmapala, your people call for you to reawaken their zeal for learning, to return the Pala Empire to the dominant status it once enjoyed. Can you embark on a grand building program to match your earlier achievements? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the illustrious realm of the Pala! Are you here to study, or just to marvel at what I've built? Defeat: So this is how it ends. Promise me you'll take better care of the monasteries than I did. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' Events and Decisions Revive Defunct Universities Our empire controls a variety of ancient and revered places of learning, but in the troubles of recent years, they have fallen into disuse. In order to demonstrate the strength of our new empire, we should fund these universities and ensure they return to prominence. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Pala * Must have researched Education * Must have at least three Academies * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Academies grant +1 Faith and +1 Tourism Commission Medical Treatises Our empire is full of gifted writers, who write extensively on philosophy and theology, but not much on practical matters; we also have many great doctors, who have not set their innovations in writing. If we can get our writers to detail our medical advances, our people could become some of the healthiest in the world! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Pala * Must have built the Writer's Guild * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards (normally): * Great Works of Writing yield +1 Food in their cities Rewards (with JFDLC): * Great Works of Writing reduce the frequency of Plague in their cities Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now studying at your monasteries and casting bronze sculptures of your gods. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TopHatPaladin: Design, Code, Art, Text * JFD, Neirai: Utilities * Karaoke Video Bangla: Peace Theme * Cliff Martinez: War Theme * All the lads: Feedback and support Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Bharata Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:India